The Runaways
by AllT1meHigh
Summary: this story is about two brothers running away enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

A/N: This is my first story that I'm posting so I would like people to comment and tell me how I do.

Cameron's POV

I walked outside into the cold snowy outdoors I'm New York City and of course you should all know America is my father. He isn't the best father he has 50 kids and never recognizes us he's too busy bothering uncle Britain.

I walked up to Britain it was the 4th of July and uncle Britain was drunk so I said "hello uncle Britain" he looked at me and laughed like a drunk bum he is on this holiday. I sat next to him and ordered a drink I always liked uncle Britain better than my own father he's like my idol I just don't like him drunk its sort of annoying but other than that he's awesome.

I said to Britain" oh boy here comes father" America was running in here I thought towards me but he stopped at uncle Britain as usual I sighed and sipped my whiskey. I could see in Britain's drunk eyes that he was ready to back hand America as he went on and on about what happened in the revolutionary war I wanted to back hand him too but I kept my cool and ordered another whiskey.

I walked outside and met the manipulative Russia who is always smiling well he says "I will take you all over" I always ignored it wondering if it will ever happen so I was polite and said hello but guess what he said smiling.

"I will take you over one day its coming."

I laughed nervously and said" how long until that happens I could tell he wasn't happy so he said smiling again

"Very soon."

I got worried part of me said damn I'm scared another part of me said he's bluffing which I should believe he always bluffs I know it but who knows so I said "stop lying to yourself and better yet you fellow nations." He was still smiling it was a scary yet freaky smile and once again he said

"It's going to happen."

I was getting a weird feeling in my gut and I didn't know what to say my throat felt dry I turned pale but then a thought came to me his sister is scarier than him she broke his fingers because she loved him then it came up his sister Bella Ruse she was a really scary person then I got scared I was getting a sick feeling she said

"Hello brother" as she kissed him on the cheek I was getting freaked I really wished father was here now even though he's an idiot even a wimp but I took after him in those ways I didn't use my head. I was too scared to even move I was frozen still I didn't want to get hurt like the time I went on a quest to fight Mexico for Texas. Mexico nearly killed me and the only one who cared about me was uncle Britain he stayed with me in the hospital my father was only there because uncle Britain was. It makes me and the other 49 states feel unloved.

There's only one thing I want in my life is for all the nations to become friends or become one no more fighting or drunk Britain.

I finally walked away from Russia as he was stiff well his sister stood right next to him freakishly. Anyway I walked to the locked house well everyone was asleep so I went to uncle Britain's he was totally wasted on the floor so I walked in and set up the couch.

I couldn't sleep I kept thinking of what Russia said and how I want peace but knew nobody will listen to basically a small city like me. Maybe if I get someone like Britain to talk for me or father they'd probably listen but nobody was probably ten at night and all I heard were fireworks one after another.

Uncle Britain woke up and said

"Hey your dad locked you out again?"

I looked at him and nodded "i-I might just run away I have to do something"

He said unselfishly "come stay here."

I looked at him and said "no somewhere father can't find me once I'm gone he will realize he's not complete without us."

Britain said "stay in contact wherever you do go." a light bulb glowed above his head as he said "go live with Romania."

I glared at Britain and said "I hate Romania.'

Britain looked at me and said "sorry kid I didn't know. "

I looked at the sorrow in Britain's eyes and said. "Its fine." as I sighed.

Britain said "what about Africa?"

I looked at Kyle walk in he was my brother New Jersey

Kyle said"yo dad locked me out I'm crashing here. "he lit up a cigarette

I coughed blowing the smoke away as I said "go smoke outside."

Kyle blew a big ball of smoke in my face

I coughed and said "don't be so devious and get outside with the cigarette."

Kyle was about to blow it in my face again but Britain took it and crumbled it up.

The only person Kyle loved was Britain if it was me or anyone else he would have killed them

Kyle looked at Britain and sipped some liquor

I blurted out "Kyle! I'm running away to live with Africa I hate father I hate him. "tears went down my cheeks as I turned my back to the two

Britain patted me on the back and said "its ok your life you decision's."

Kyle said "I'm coming man it's my chance to get out of here."

I turned to him and nodded trying to smile.

Britain wrapped a blanket around me and Kyle as he sat next to us.

I looked at the time and yawned wondering Kyle's view of life so I said "Kyle what do you think of life?"

Kyle looked at me and shrugged

So I said "you seem to not care about anything."

Kyle said "listen kid I care about more than you nations give me credit for."

I started to daydream about life away from my father.

A/N: Please send in oc's that would be highly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the oc's people send in.

A/N: second chapter coming hope you like it and tell me who your favorite character is in my story also!

Kyle's POV

I smacked Cameron's arm "quit day dreaming will you?"

Cameron looked at me and jumped "oh s-sorry."

I Britain and Cameron fell into a deep sleep

I opened my eyes it was pretty early so I walked outside in the freezing cold and lit up cigarette thinking about what I do care about in life well I care about Britain. I wondered that counts right?

Cameron came out with two big bags and said "Let's go."

I looked at him and nodded putting my cigarette out.

I and Cameron started our journey to Africa's house Cameron asked me again "is there anything you care about in life?"

I sighed and said "just shut your trap will you?"

Cameron looked down and just stayed quiet

I pushed him into a gentleman in front of us well that gentleman was America we screamed as he turned around stuffing a burger in his mouth

Cameron froze up well I said "hello father just going for a walk." I pushed Cameron ahead

Cameron said "that wasn't pleasant."

I said "wasn't pleasant? our whole life living with him was un- pleasant!"

Cameron said "yeah you're right."

As we went on walking I finally said "listen I want you to never ever be like me got it?

Cameron said "what's so wrong about you?"

I said "look at me I'm not a person you want be like."

Cameron looked at me and said "you have a good point."

I said "exactly!"

Cameron and I arrived at Africa's house and knocked on the door his name was jimmy

Africa opened the door and said "what do you two Americans want"

I said "jimmy you have to let us stay here."

Jimmy said "I don't like your kind." he went to shut the door but I put my foot in it.

I said "jimmy I don't take no for an answer."

Jimmy said "get out of here!" he pushed us back and slammed the door

I was hoping it wouldn't snow but it did I didn't know where to go with a kid like Cameron we both didn't use our heads

Cameron said "where to?"

I said "let's run to Romania's."

Cameron said "I would rather freeze to death you know me."

I laughed slightly and said "yeah I do."

Cameron said "I think were the closest out of our family."

I smiled and said "yeah"

Cameron smiled and said "change of heart much."

I said "no!"

I've never been the type to smile or to even get into deep conversations I had to cut it out I'm different and I know it. I can't let the kid get to me he's nice I've never really recognized him out of the 50 of us. I've been a loner and a hater except for Britain I care about him but I'm starting to care about Cameron here he's nice and all but i can't let him change me I'm my own person I'm not a good person because of the sorrow father gave me I drink a lot I smoke sometimes. Deep down I'm a nice guy you just have to get to know me.

Cameron said "sure then."

I said "what's that supposed to mean are you being wise?"

Cameron said "maybe."

I smacked Cameron across the face "shut it!"

Cameron came at me tackling me to the ground.

I threw Cameron off so hard he looked like superman in the sky but just my luck he landed on me making my stomach sick.

Cameron got up and wiped himself off as I left the dirt on my clothes

I said "no more wise guy."

Cameron said "yeah fine have it your way."

I never wanted to always be my way I just look scary but I don't mean it I act a little scare but I don't mean it I started shivering and said "you know I don't want it my way it's just I hate you when you act like that."

Cameron said "sorry."

I said "don't worry about it."

We saw Germany but didn't bother he was fighting with France we didn't want to stick around to see it get worse so I pushed Cameron along saying "move it come on."

We were freezing and hungry but we weren't ready to give up yet or were we going to? We didn't know at that time we just walked around and finally I screamed I broke down "I can't take it!"

Cameron said "what?"

A/N: how was Kyle's point of view and one of my friends from school gave me Kyle I would like to thank her!


End file.
